Caminos: Naruto
by Fanlex
Summary: Naruto esta practicando muy y duro para ser un ninja. ¿Lo lograra?


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 128.25pt;" align="center"Caminos: Naruto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: 128.25pt;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Era un día normal en la aldea oculta de la hoja. Un chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki practicaba el jutsu de clonación para pasar el examen para así, al fin ser un ninja./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Jutsu de clonación!-pero su copia no era muy parecida a Iruka sensei/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Muy mal Naruto-dijo Iruka sensei-Deberías practicar mas-termino de decir Iruka/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Pero Iruka sensei!-dijo Naruto cansado/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Nada de peros Naruto, si quieres ser un ninja, debes practicar más!-sentencio Iruka retirándose del lugar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡AHHHH!-grito desesperado Naruto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"De camino a la aldea, Naruto se encontró con Sasuke Uchiha practicando a la orilla su Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto lo ignoro y siguio su camino, pero extrañamente Sasuke lo saludo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hola Naruto-saludo Sasuke/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto sorprendido dice-Me hablas a mí-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A lo que Sasuke contesto-Tú eres el único aquí aparte de mi ¿No? Idiota/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No tenías que ser tan grosero-dijo Naruto molesto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hmp, sigue con tu amigo y no me molestes-dijo Sasuke/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Pero si tú fuiste el que me saludo!-grito Naruto molesto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pero yo ya te dije que te fueras-sentencio Sasuke/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entonces Naruto prosiguió con su camino enojado/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al día siguiente, Naruto se levantó temprano para seguir practicando/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Vamos a practicar antes de que empiece el examen-dijo Naruto saliendo de su casa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ya en el lugar de entrenamiento, Naruto comenzó a practicar, cuando de repente llega a Sasuke también para entrenar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ah, tú también estas aquí-dijo Sasuke/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Porque no te vas y dejas de molestar-dijo Naruto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Yo vengo a practicar, no para ver a un niño idiota tratar de ser un ninja-dijo Sasuke insultando a Naruto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡A quien le dices niño idiota!-grito Naruto furioso/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-A ti-dijo tranquilamente Sasuke/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entonces Naruto se lanzó contra Sasuke, ocasionando una pelea/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Ya me canso tu actitud de niño presumido!-grito Naruto tratando de golpear a Sasuke/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tus insultos no me afectan-dijo Sasuke esquivando el golpe de Naruto y regresándole el golpe acertando/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto retrocedió por el golpe y desesperado, comenzó a golpear sin sentido, tratándole de dar un golpe a Sasuke./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero en ese momento llego Iruka sensei y detuvo la pelea/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Deténganse!-grito Iruka/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡El empezó!-grito Naruto para excusarse/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hmp, yo no empecé nada-dijo Sasuke retirándose del lugar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Iruka sensei se llevó a Naruto a otro sitio de entrenamiento para evitar ser interrumpidos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bien Naruto, comenzemos-dijo Iruka/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Lo lograre, en serio Iruka sensei, se lo prometo!-grito con determinación Naruto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de 3 horas practicando, Naruto consiguió dominar el ataque/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Si! ¡Lo logre!-grito Naruto saltando de felicidad/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bien hecho Naruto, por tu logro te invitare a comer ramen/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Si! ¡Vamos a comer!-grito Naruto corriendo hacia la aldea/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ya comiendo, Iruka dice/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Bien hecho te felicito-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-gracias Iruka sensei, usted es el mejor-dijo Naruto/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ya en los exámenes para convertirse en ninja, Naruto se encontraba muy nervioso/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Que nervios-dijo Naruto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después se escuchó a un hombre gritar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Naruto Uzumaki!-grito el hombre-¡Tu turno!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la sala/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de 15 minutos, Naruto salió saltando y con una gran sonrisa/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre!-gritaba Naruto feliz/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Te felicito Naruto-le dijo Iruka/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo veré en la Academia Ninja Iruka sensei-dijo Naruto levantando el pulgar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Así será-dijo Iruka también levantando el pulgar/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Asi, termina la historia de Naruto e Iruka pero que paso con Sasuke./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Esa historia se contara en Caminos: Sasuke/p 


End file.
